1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a storage unit and more specifically, to a storage unit for compact discs used in digital sound systems and other electronic systems.
2. Background of the Invention
In recent years electronic information systems have experienced tremendous commercial success and have found wide acceptance and application in almost every industry. One example of such systems is personal computers for home and office use. The computers process data and information which they receive; and they can store this data and information on electro-magnetic tapes or compact discs. Another example of such systems is digital sound units which process sound information pre-recorded on discs and reproduce the pre-recorded sounds.
The suppliers of compact discs typically market them in thin, planar cartridges having a rectangular shape and made out of plastic. As used below, the phrase "compact disc" includes the disc as well as the cartridge which houses it. The commercial success of the electronic information systems has resulted in the widespread use of compact discs and in the need for storage units for them.
The suppliers of compact discs recommend that the user store these discs with the plane of the disc vertically oriented. Thus, a storage unit for these discs should contain them in this manner. It should also provide individual storage of the discs and allow quick and easy insertion into and removal of the discs from the storage unit. In addition, the storage unit should display these discs so that the user can easily observe the various titles and select which he or she would like to remove from the storage unit. Preferably, the storage unit should be portable; and its structure should allow stacking of other similar units on top of it for added storage capacity.
The compact disc storage unit of the present invention provides a construction which fulfills all of the above-stated requirements. It accommodates a plurality of compact discs in an attractive yet orderly fashion. It provides effective containment of the discs, and it allows the user to quickly and easily load and unload them.